Artificial lighting provides a valuable source of light for household and agricultural applications. Generally, the light emitted from a light source will lose intensity as it radiates from the source in various directions. The light emitted is dispersed in all directions and may be absorbed by the walls and ceiling of a room, further reducing the intensity of the light. Additionally, to provide light to a desired area, the light source generally must be in close proximity to the area to be lit. When a light source emits light, large amounts of heat may be produced because of the energy required by the light source and inefficiencies in converting the energy into light.
What is needed therefore is an efficient lighting system that provides the ability to direct focused light to a point remote from a light source and where the intensity of the light does not substantially decrease as the light travels from the source to the desired location. Further, excess heat buildup at the source should be minimized or precluded. It was with these problems in mind that the present invention was conceived.